


Of Pants & Sin

by tanooki



Series: Yuzuvier stories [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Yuzuru Hanyu - Fandom, yuzuvier
Genre: 2017 World Figure Skating Championships, Homoeroticism, M/M, Yuzuru Hanyu-centric, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanooki/pseuds/tanooki
Summary: Javier Fernández asks Yuzuru Hanyu to show up to the rink wearing the outfit from his "Let's Go Crazy" short program to film a commercial with him.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Yuzuvier - Relationship
Series: Yuzuvier stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890703
Kudos: 43





	Of Pants & Sin

“Yes, Yuzu I’m telling you it will be fine. Everyone loved that performance. Please bring the purple outfit, it will be a great time!” Javier Fernández was pleading with Yuzuru to turn up to the rink the next day, wearing his famous outfit from the short program, “Let’s Go Crazy,” and ready to shoot a figure skating promotional video alongside his long-time training mate and friend, for the Royal Spanish Ice Sports Federation.

Yuzu had only recently learned of Javi’s arrival in Japan. Apparently, the Spanish skating star had traveled to Tokyo for both business and pleasure now that quarantine restrictions were slightly lifting. Yuzu had been in the rink daily, practicing and readying himself for his return to TCC now that the new season had finally been confirmed. He was happy to do anything Javi asked of him (personally or professionally) and hearing his dear friend’s voice on the phone brought a smile to his face.

Javi’s insistence that Yuzu come to the rink in his “Let’s Go Crazy” outfit caused the still young Olympic champion’s eyebrows to raise. Thoughts hurdled through Yuzu’s mind:

I can’t possibly wear that; the fans will _literally_ go crazy!

Its been a while since I’ve worn that costume, meanwhile the Internet has gone and made their memes.

What is it they call it again?

Oh yes, how could I forget, ‘The Purple Pants of Sin.’

On more than one occasion, Yuzu had starred at his smartphone or a computer screen before falling asleep, opening GIFs that zoomed in on his butt jostling around in his tight lavender pants. He also needed to consider that his butt was now a little bit thicker than even a few years ago when the program was performed, from training day-in and day-out.

Why does he want me to do this? He wondered to himself as he hung up on his friend.

-I can’t steal a skating commercial with my ass!

***

At the World Figure Skating Championships in Helsinki, Finland, back in 2017, Javier Fernández and Yuzuru Hanyu were warming up for their short program performances. Javier wore a very sleek, tight black outfit, something you might dream up if you were asked to sketch a hunky, male version of Catwoman. Anyone who took a closer look (and many a fan did) saw that the outfit was simply a shirt with some leather details tucked into form fitting pants; all black. But the young man’s muscular body, dark and well-groomed hair, and strong butt (which had grown to nothing short of a ‘noteworthy’ size) conjured up feelings for many onlookers that caused shortness of breath. Javi’s charm kindled the fire of a healthy lust shared by many that night in the cold Finland arena. As a stan of the 25-year-old defending World Champion, everything you could hope for from the charming and masculine Spaniard was before your eyes. 

Yuzu had made a point of mentioning to Javi throughout the season that this was his favourite of Javi’s skating costumes. In truth, if you were close to Yuzu and asked him the question, ‘which of Javi’s costumes turn you on the most’ you might get a different answer depending on the day. In the end, many of Javi’s looks caused Yuzu’s mouth to water and turned him into a nervous wreck whenever the pair were in proximity.

“I can’t be around him too much before we go skate” he told Brian Orser at a year’s earlier competition while warming up. Brian turned to his student, paying closer attention to this statement than Yuzu would have liked.

“And why is that?” Brian asked with a smirk on his face.

“You know why” Yuzu said, before popping in his right-ear headphone and circulating his arms to warmup.

Just before heading out on the ice in Helsinki, Yuzu head over to the corner Javi occupied in the holding room. This was out of character for him and violated the arrangement worked out with Brian a year prior. Yuzuru was already nervous for the World Championships, and if anything, he thought being around Javi would be a comfort to him at this point.

“I’m so nervous,” Yuzu confessed.

Both Tracy and Brian had slipped out to grab some refreshments.

“You’ll do fine, you’re the incredible Yuzu” Javi said with a smile. There was a brief pause as Yuzu processed this.

“Habi, you look good in your outfit! You can do it!”

Javier smiled more.

“Thanks. And Yuzu, you look like a knock-out in yours.” He then gave Yuzu a slow once over with his heavy eyes…

The Olympic champion’s outfit would soon be referred to by his rabid Anglophone fanbase as ‘The Purple Pants of Sin’. More of a body suit than a pair of pants, it featured an unusual light lavender colour and was extremely tight fitting – hugging every millimetre of Yuzu’s sensual figure. A jaw-dropping silhouette was created courtesy of the Japanese’s glorious behind and immaculately small waist. Yuzu had the sort of body that involuntarily stirred the dick of any top who gazed at it, asking:

“Are you in the mood to ‘wake up’ and get hard?” 

Yuzu, who did not know what the term ‘knock-out’ referred to in English, walked around mouthing the words he thought he had heard – nuck about – and wondered what the words should mean throughout his stretching routine. He decided they must mean a good thing, recalling the long, lingering once over Javi’s eyes gave his body after being spoken.

When the final flight of skaters were finally called and out on the ice warming up for the short program, Yuzu watched Javi in his sleek black costume as he hurdled through the air, landing a quad salchow with ease just as his name and title of ‘Defending World Champion’ was announced to the audience. Yuzu bit his lip,

“And I’m Yuzuru Hanyu, his nuck about,” he said to himself as he setup a perfect salchow of his own.

***

At the end of the night, Javier sighed a huge sigh of relief. The short program went as well as he could have hoped for: clean jumping passes and a personal best score, enough to make him the leader going into the free skate. After the international press had asked their final questions and he was free to go, he made his way to the changing room as one of the very last competitors to cross through there before heading back to hotels for the night. It was empty, a large arena dressing room that had some nicer amenities than in your average hockey rink. There were rows throughout containing different sections of lockers and seating areas that allowed the athletes to space themselves out as they wanted to. Before collecting his things, Javi strolled through the section he saw Yuzu disappear to when they first arrived, now hours ago. He gathered that Yuzu had not had the best of nights. His combination jump had been all but mucked, he landed the quad salchow but then lingered for too long on both feet before adding a double toe on the end of it. Yuzuru barely scrapped out a fifth-place finish for the night’s competition.

As expected, the section of the locker room was completed abandoned. However, one locker remained open, and on the bench across it lay a simple white t-shirt, still neatly folded, just sitting there. Javi looked over each of his shoulders, and sure enough there was no one in the room with him. He lifted the shirt to his face and inhaled deeply. Yes, this was Yuzu’s scent. A boyish, ‘cool water’ type of cologne lifted from the soft cotton fabric and filled his nostrils. The gentle smell stirred in him memories of tight hugs the pair had shared in the past. Each time when they embraced Javier looked forward to experiencing this very specific Yuzu aroma.

Enjoying the moment, Javier whipped open the folded shirt in the air, as you would to free a shirt just out of the dryer of its wrinkles, or like a matador in the arena with a red flag to signal a bull. From within a fold of Yuzu’s shirt, a very light purple thong flung out, sailing several feet away. It landed on the tile of the floor of the main isle that connected all the rows of the locker room. Javi dropped the white shirt down to the bench where it collected momentarily before flopping to the floor. He rushed to the isle and picked up the small underwear. He looked to his left – a man had entered the locker room on some sort of riding tractor that was used to clean the floor. He muttered something in Finnish to Javi, surprised to see him there, before putting the tractor in reverse and exiting. Javi could hear his own heartbeat over the beeping alarm of the tractor reversing. He wondered what the old man had seen. With Yuzuru Hanyu’s thong underwear clutched to his chest, he headed back to his locker, collected his things, and left for the evening.

Back at the hotel, Javi sat up on his still made bed and inspected the thong he had taken with him. It matched the “Let’s Go Crazy” costume perfectly in colour. After stretching it, Javi wondered if it was made from the same material used in the costume as well. He had raided the hotel room’s fridge when he got in, opened a can of Heineken beer which remained in one hand. The thong was in the other. The thong’s front offered only modest coverage for what would be Yuzuru’s private parts. The back was made from the most stringent of fabric strings you could imagine on thong underwear. The string not wide enough, Javi thought, smirking to himself before taking a sip of beer, to cover Yuzu’s little hole. He set his beer can down on his nightstand and raised the thong to his nose with both hands.

“Mmmm” he moaned audibly.

This little thong carried, without a doubt, the Yuzu scent. He unzipped his tight black pants and reached for his cock as he took another deep inhale of Yuzu’s underwear. 

“Mmmm bebé” he moaned.

He dropped the thong over his now fully erect dick, using it to gently rub his skin. Hot, watery precum freely ran from the tip of his cock and onto the young man’s thong.

“Mmmm little Yuzu” Javi said, collecting the strings of the thong between his fingers and rubbing it over his erection.

The contented figure skater took as long as he could, enjoying his new-found paradise, the feeling of the purple spandex-like fabric on his penis, before bringing himself to orgasm. It only lasted in length the time it took to drink about half of his beer. Each stroke of his cock wrapped up in his favourite boy’s underwear made him edge. In every second that passed, Javi badly wanted to cum. He focused all his attention on rubbing the fabric over his manhood and picturing Yuzu’s thick ass, how it looked in his costume, and how it must feel, and to these thoughts he took the thong and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. It muffled the moans he made as he got himself off.

***

Yuzu hugged Javi deeply, and the familiar scent of Javier’s body wash that Yuzu so loved to smell over the years wafted up into his senses.

“Do you think it went well?”

“Yes!” said Javi, as though it could not be a possible topic for debate. The filming of the Spanish skating commercial had been trusted to a local Japanese film crew, of which only two men showed up to respect quarantine and social-distancing guidelines. The session was winding down and the pair of skating stars met to chat near centre ice.

“You must be practicing your jumps, very good” said Yuzu. Although Yuzuru had himself landed a pair of quad loops during the session and a quad toe in combination with a triple axel, he admired how Javier, a man ‘in retirement,’ was still able to produce quality jumps for the cameramen.

“Your ‘Let’s Go Crazy’ looks better than ever!” said Javi, still a little out of breath, looking at Yuzu directly with his pouty eyes.

He meant it. Yuzu performed the hell out of his old routine, adding in transitions where before had been planner skating, rotating around the ice with impossibly fast speed. In response to Javi’s compliment, Yuzu burst out in laughter in the high energy, unpredictable way that he so often did.

“You’re so bad!” he told Javi. “You made me do it, you made me do it! You’re so bad!” he said. The two-man camera crew was packing up their equipment but looked on as Javi then took a hard squeeze of Yuzu’s purple waist, pinching him before dashing away on his skates encouraging a chase. The friends, no longer boys, played together on the ice with glee and smiles that could not be wiped from their faces. Their fun conjured up cherished memories, of lighter times they shared together, both at TCC, and at events, like when they prepared for the gala at the PyeongChang Olympics in Korea.

“It is tiny… yes?” Yuzu asked as Javi’s hands once again tagged him and squeezed his waist.

“The tiniest.”

Javi sprayed up snow and came to an abrupt stop on his skates, looking into Yuzu’s eyes with his own dark, brooding eyes that had become this way during their game of tag.

“Oh, did you notice?”

Yuzu spun around to show Javi his backside, getting up on his tippy toes. He thrusted his healthy butt upwards to the Spaniard’s full attention. Javi, not knowing what Yuzu was on about, opened his mouth in amazement as a drip of saliva fell from the roof of his mouth to his tongue. He ogled Yuzu’s oval, firm yet squeezable ass cheek through the thin layer of lavender fabric. 

“It’s this” Yuzu said, pulling on to the wide band of his own jockstrap and slapping it back in place. It made a sound that was clearly audible. Javier hoped that the red he felt rushing to his face was masked by his visible post-chase exhaustion.

“It is black. And big. I had nothing else. I had purple one before. You can’t see them. But now those are gone. I had to come fast today, couldn’t find” Yuzu explained in his Yoda-like English.

It was true that if you had opened Hanyu’s bedroom dresser in Toronto back in 2017 that you would find a large handful of lavender thongs that he had purchased on a trip to Japan. He was not able to find a perfect match in colour, but they were only subtly off from the shade of his costume. Javi starred wide-eyed at what he was asked to look at, not sure what he ought to do. His mouth slapped shut, barely catching a bit of drool that was about to fall to the ice. Yuzu extended his arm backward, grabbed Javi’s, and held the grown man’s hand directly over the peak of his own very well-developed butt cheek.

“Uh, yes, yes, Yuzu… It is there” he said at a loss for words. Yuzu spun around again, so quickly that Javi’s extended hand got to brush all the way around Yuzuru’s waist and briefly knocked his package as the Japanese skater faced him. Yuzu had a serious, almost angered look on his face.

“You can see!?” he asked.

Javi blinked four times in a row formulating an answer.

“A little bit. Maybe just a little bit. I can see the band. Maybe just because you showed me.”

For the next five minutes or so, the skaters argued with each other on centre ice about the visibility of the double Olympic champion’s black jockstrap band, if it would be visible on film, and if the commercial, as Hanyu suggested, should be “garbage can”. Javi found himself falling into the role he was well-accustomed to playing in their friendship: the gentle and kind listener that helped calm Yuzu, as the younger of the two flung himself into a fit of doubt. Yuzu remembered about the existence of the film crew and looked around, but it was too late, they had already left.

***

Yuzuru Hanyu rode the elevator of the Four Seasons Tokyo at Marunouchi to a skyscraper floor where Javier Fernández’s suite overlooked the city. After a long discussion that went in circles on the ice, Javi had convinced Yuzu to stop by his hotel later so that they could talk about what to make of Yuzuru’s underwear crisis some more. Yuzuru went back to his own place where he stayed while in Tokyo, showered and prepared himself, and wore a soft white t-shirt, black suit jacket and pants, and a wristwatch from a company he modeled the watch for. He had calm down a bit. Just a bit. He was careful to not wet his hair when he showered, which was groomed into the style he wore for the “Let’s Go Crazy” look. He looked, in a word, adorable.

Javi opened his door. He also had on a suit jacket, his in a blue-grey plaid, with off-white pants, and an expensive sweater under the jacket. Yuzu nodded to his security detail that followed him up the elevator that it was alright for them to leave. He entered Javi’s hotel suite.

“Here let me get that for you,” Javi said smiling and removed Yuzuru’s face mask from around his ears.

“First,” said Javi jokingly, “answer these questions. Have you been in recent contact with anyone who has tested positively for COVID-19?”

Yuzuru just looked at him as if Javi had grown a second nose.

“Jokes aside, please come in. It’s a nice view. Come, sit over here.” The Spanish skating federation had put Javi up in a grand suite of the hotel which had very high floor-to-ceiling glass windows and a generous seating area. The cleaning staff had been through while Javi and Yuzu were filming earlier, and the place was in proper order apart from Javi’s bathrobe flung over a desk chair.

“I called people. I can see movie before it goes out. So maybe if we can see my panties, we can stop the movie.”

Javi smiled at Yuzu’s use of the word ‘panties’ to refer to his jockstrap. Next to the seating area, there was a yoga mat neatly rolled up and set against the wall and some rubbery resistance bands that Javi had been using to stretch during his trip to Tokyo. Yuzu was glancing over at the equipment when Javi said,

“So, all good news, Yuzu. I won’t let the video go out there if you’re not happy with it.” He paused. “Let’s celebrate, I have a bottle of champagne”.

Yuzu was not much of a drinker, he was serious about his fitness and keeping a competitive edge in sport, but also wasn’t about to shy to away from a few sips in Javi’s hotel room. The sun had already set, it was a beautiful summer evening outside and both Yuzu and Javi’s lives had changed so drastically since the start of the virus outbreak that a drink together on a night of reunion like this one sounded like the greatest possible social pleasure. 

“I can open the bottle!” Yuzu leapt up from the sofa to announce.

His whole face was lit up remembering how champagne bottles were opened and the sound that they make. He loved celebrations, balloons, streamers, surprises, victory parades, medal ceremonies, anything of the sort really. All these things never failed to bring huge smiles to his face.

“Be my guest” Javier said.

He winked at him, recognizing the Yuzu-perceived value of opening a champagne bottle.

“Let’s just hope you don’t kill anyone,” Javi muttered under his breath as he walked to the kitchenette to get to glasses.

“I think I saw a bottle opener in that desk drawer the other day.”

Javi motioned to Yuzu to retrieve it from the nearby desk. Yuzu hopped over with a bounce in his step and slid the desk drawer open. A lavender thong was folded neatly in the centre of the wooden drawer. As quickly as the drawer had opened, he undid the thong’s folds and inspected it, setting it atop the desk. The size, the fabric, the colour, the thin string holding it together. He had worn these for a long enough period to remember. On the front, there were two white stains. Stains that could only conceivably be from one type of fluid –

“Yuzu, did you find the opener?” Javi asked, he was midway back on from the kitchenette with champagne flutes and the bottle in his hands. Yuzu pinched the string of the thong that used to belong to him in two fingers, turned and said,

“I know what this is.”

If a doctor had been around with a stethoscope to read out Javi’s heart rate, you still might not believe the speed it had jumped to. His face, for the second time that day, turned a scarlet red. He scanned his mind for something to say. All he could see in that moment was Yuzu’s soft white t-shirt underneath his black suit jacket. He had forgotten all about the t-shirt, that night in Helsinki 3 years ago. He remembered how he had picked it up an smelled Yuzu’s scent, and how later he had done the same with the very piece of underwear Yuzu was now holding in the air, waiting for him to provide and explanation for. With no table anywhere near him, Javi bent down and placed the bottle and two champagne flutes on the floor. He remembered having this special piece of underwear out after he finished calling Yuzu on the phone the other day, convincing him once again to wear the “Let’s Go Crazy” outfit.

“Everyone loved that performance” he had said.

Did the cleaning staff fold it and tuck it away in the drawer? After hanging up with Yuzu the other day, he did what he had easily done a dozen times before. He pulled out the thong and thought about all the times he’d spent with the sweet, sensual Yuzuru Hanyu. This small souvenir reminded him of the 2017 World Championships, the year Yuzu came from a distant fifth place in the short program, to perform one of the most breathtakingly beautiful performances of his career to date. Yuzu won the event and set a world record for the men’s free program. Playing with the thong also reminded Javi of what Yuzu had said to him on the first night of competition,

“Habi, you look good in your outfit! You can do it!”

Yuzu waited a moment longer, and with no verbal response, he told Javi what would now be happening. The bottle opener would not be coming out of the drawer at this moment.

“Go to your bed” Yuzu said. Javi was in no position to argue, and besides, when someone as lovely as Yuzuru asks you to go to your bed, you do it. Yuzu collected the resistance bands from Javi’s workout area. Javi was laying face-up in bed when Yuzu hopped up and straddled him. He took a resistance band and tied Javi’s arms together above his head, looping them with the resistance band so that they were tied in place to the bed posts. Javi was about to mutter something, and as soon as it came out Yuzu told him,

“Shush!”

Next, Yuzu, who was beginning to excite Javi, sitting on top of his abs, flung off his black jacket. He hopped to the floor, unzipped his pants, and dropped them and the underwear he had worn over to the floor.

“You’re so bad. So bad, so bad” Yuzu said, as Javi was about to sneak a peak.

Yuzu slipped on his reclaimed purple thong and leapt back on Javi in his bed. Slowly, Yuzu gyrated his hips and gently rubbed himself, in his tiny purple thong, all over the front of Javi’s pants, giving the Spaniard one of the hardest erections of his life.

“Huh? Is that you like? Is that what you want? You’re so bad Habi! So bad, bad, bad!” Javi began to moan gently as the beautiful Yuzu snuck his hands under Javi’s sweater and began gently stroking the man’s muscled abdomen. Through his pants, Yuzu could feel Javi’s hard penis begin to rub against his hot, exposed ass.

“Is this what you like Habi?” Yuzu inquired again, forcefully and in a mocking tone.

Javi looked down at Yuzu who had a sexy determined face on as he gyrated all over him, giving him the lap dance of his life.

“Yes. Anyone would like this Yuzu” he said.

Yuzuru slipped off his white t-shirt and threw it in Javi’s face. The t-shirt, the thong, how Yuzu’s ass looked now and earlier in his costume, the competition… all these images rushed through Javi’s mind as he inhaled the fresh smell of Yuzu’s shirt.

“Stop! Stop! You’ve got to stop” Javi yelled in protest.

Yuzu removed the t-shirt from his host’s face and threw it on the ground beside the bed.

“Why?” said Yuzu, not slowing his movements.

“If you move another inch I will cum!” said Javi.

“What?” asked Yuzu.

“Stop or I’m going to cum!!!”

Yuzu gave this a moment’s consideration and then halted his movement. He got up from straddling, and Javi could now clearly see that Yuzu had a very strong erection that poked far out from the top of his thong and was slowly dripping precum. Javi untied himself rather easily from the resistance band attempt at bondage that Yuzu had concocted, leapt from bed like a mad man, and rushed over to Yuzu’s slender, almost naked body.

“Get over here” Javi grunted at him like a raging bull in the heat of a fight.

He scooped Yuzu up in both arms, raising his face to his mouth, and began kissing him deeply. The kisses were so hot for both young men. Javi went on kissing Yuzu with ravenous abandon, he was overwhelmed by his lust, and long-time love for Yuzuru. The ecstasy he just experienced from the grinding on his bed propelled him forward. He was determined and was now doing everything he could to take what belonged to him.

Between the wet kisses Yuzu could feel his face warming, he smelled the skin of Javi, who was in the process of both carrying him and throwing off his own clothing. It was a paradise; they were generating so much heat together. Yuzu could not get enough of how Javi’s tongue and mouth felt inside of his own. It was a taste and sensation he felt should go on forever. Javi, now all undressed except for his white briefs (which had just got a little wet) and one pant leg, managed to carry Yuzu from his bed area back over to the couch where they had met. He threw Yuzu headfirst into the couch, so that his backside was exposed. It was a sight that Javi will not soon forget. Everything you could dream about the lusciousness of Yuzu’s thick, beautiful ass was on display. Boner-inducing was the gorgeousness of Yuzu’s backside in that little thong. Yuzu, as he had done earlier on the rink, arched his back a little, thrusting it into view of his man.

“Bebé…” Javi groaned, “FUCK!”

Javi slapped Yuzu’s ass with so much force that it caused Yuzu to moan out in a sound that mixed extreme pleasure with a little fear. Javi rubbed his hands over Yuzu’s glorious butt and got on his knees. It was a creamy white, smooth like the petals of an orchid, defied gravity and science, and was as ripe and appealing as a piece of fruit, like something you’d find in an oasis after being stranded in the desert. Javi dug his scruffy beard and face straight in, licking Yuzu’s delicate little hole with ferociousness. He could not get enough. Yuzuru was beginning to sweat all over, which caused his small tight body to glisten. The bottom opened his mouth widely and bit into the strange fabric of the hotel couch, to muffle his loud, wild moans.

“Oh… Habi… Habi!... HABI!”.

Javi had been right, the thong’s string was not nearly wide enough to cover even the tightest, cutest, and warmest hole.

After much licking and groaning, Javi surfaced to kiss and suck on Yuzu’s ear. Yuzu’s face and hair was sweaty like after one of his skating performances.

“You like that?” Javi whispered in his little corazón’s ear, “Let’s go crazy!”

Yuzu was already in ecstasy. He would have giggled at Javi’s declaration, but as he went to, Javi’s erect cock gently slid into Yuzu’s hole. Even just the first quarter of Javier’s cock stuffed Yuzu, whose insides were tight and unexpecting. Yuzu wailed loudly:

“Habiiiii------!”

He again dug his face and resumed biting into the sofa. Gentle tears ran down Yuzu’s precious face as Javi slowly slid into him. It started out incredibly tight. Yuzu’s pink insides turned to the darkest shade of that colour as his inner walls sucked on and gripped Javi’s large man cock. It was all either of them could do but moan with open, wildly drooling mouths. Yuzu’s lustful juices made it at last possible for Javi to slide in and out just a few times, each glide from the Spanish star’s cock increased in speed and intensity. Yuzu could, at all moments, feel every inch. Javi grabbed his boy by his pretty hair and pulled Yuzu up from the sofa so that he could get some air. 

“Is this what you like? Is this what you like?” Javi groaned as he continued entering him.

“Yes, yes… Habi. Habi… I love. I love. Habi!!”

A combination of tears, sweat, and salvia were dripping freely from Yuzu’s face.

Javi let out a huge groan as he began to cum all over Yuzu’s hot, tight insides, which sucked much of his man’s sperm inward. Now outside of Yuzu, liquid fire cum still shot from Javi’s penis. He grabbed Yuzu by the cheeks of his face and inserted his cock into the Olympic champ’s small hot mouth. Yuzu’s greedy tongue and soft pillowy lips finished off the deed.

Later that night, they would finally get to the champagne bottle. They were in the bathtub, soaking together when the cork was finally popped. Javi had been gently washing every area of Yuzu’s silky body with bubble bath. They both jumped a bit from the small explosion. Yuzu smiled when the cork popped open, but the thrill he felt then paled in comparison to others he experienced that night.


End file.
